


The You and the You Staring Back

by donniedont



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Character Study, Hanging Out, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/pseuds/donniedont
Summary: Our heroes have one-on-one time for the for the first time in their newfound relationship.  Magnus shows off his dog training skills.  Taako overanalyzes legitimately every interaction the entire night.





	The You and the You Staring Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metrowolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metrowolf/gifts).



> This is for The TAZ Candenights Exchange! I decided to take the Taagnus part of the request and the prompt "relaxing, chilling, just in general being happy and together." I really hope this fits both aspects well enough!
> 
> A few notes: I decided to set this as an AU, because I like characters interacting with modern technology and I also wanted to explore the two of them getting to know each other in a different context than canon. I wrote Taako in a way that he is more non-binary, which is not explicitly discussed in the fic, but I think it probably helps in understanding his mindset.
> 
> Also, content warning for alcohol usage, discussion of character death (Julia, in this case), and a brief reference to sexual assault.

Taako brought his phone to his ear, listening to the dial tone. He distracted himself by staring at the glittery nail polish on his other hand, wiggling his fingers. The sparkles caught under the streetlights, a calming image as he heard his sister pick up with an inquisitive, “Hey, what’s up?”

“I’m not coming back home. For awhile, at least,” he replied. It was weird how he still felt the need to hear her voice when it came to them having conversations. They had a phone plan with texting capabilities, but there was something soothing about hearing her voice. 

“Your date going well?” she purred.

“It’s not a date!” he exclaimed. At least, it didn’t seem that way. In truth, he never really went on dates, unless he counted the times he went out with guys because they would pay for his meals. He had no idea what Magnus’s intentions were between asking if he was up for getting dinner with him, let alone inviting to his place afterwards, but he assumed that hooking up was on the table in some capacity.

“Well, whatever it is, have fun and be safe,” she said, “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” he replied, “Bye.” He hung up and took a deep breath, unlocking the door and taking a deep breath when he saw a huge grey dog begin charging at him. He was nearly through all five stages of grief when the dog was about a foot away.

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ , Johann,” Magnus threatened, already past the entrance and in the kitchen. “Get your toy!”

Johann seemed to understand it well enough, running toward a rope toy that was by the door and grabbing it, bringing it to Taako.

“Uh,” Taako said, “What do I… do with this?”

“You can play with it, if you’d like. I’m trying to give people toys instead of jumping on them.”

Taako looked down at the ratty rope that was sticking out of his mouth. “Thanks, but no thanks,” he said to the dog, walking toward the kitchen. Johann still followed close behind, the toy still wedged in his mouth. “I didn’t realize he was… so big.”

The dog looked like he should have towered over the counter space. But as Taako studied the kitchen, he realized that it was quite the opposite. Magnus opened the fridge and it looked like he had to reach up toward things, even though he was definitely taller than the average human. When Taako walked up to the counter, he realized that he was having difficulty properly seeing the top of it. “Maggie, what is _up_ with this apartment?”

“Oh, it’s kind of a funny story!” he exclaimed. He finally revealed what he was fumbling for- a bottle of wine. “I finally have someone to share this with!” he exclaimed, “If you want to, of course.”

Taako read through the label. It was a moscato with a name that referenced it being “Mommy Time.” It was perfect. “Oh, hell yes. Let’s do this.” He tried to lean against the counter and huffed. “No, seriously, why is this place like this?” He took the bottle and began to unwrap the top of it.

“Okay, so here’s the deal…” Magnus said, nearly going on his tippy toes to grab wine glasses. “My landlord is an orc and she used to live here. She decided that she wanted a place that was actually made to fit her, so she customized it a bit.”

“Why would she leave a customized apartment?” Taako asked, opening random drawers before he found a wine opener. He opened it with relative ease and began pouring.

“She started dating my best friend who’s a dragonborn,” he explained, “Like, if you think it’s too tall for you, you should see Carey trying to move around this apartment. So she asked if I was up for switching mine and she reduced some of the rent, so I said yes. It’s a good fit for Johann here.”

Taako glanced at Johann, who had finally put the toy down. His big eyes seemed transfixed on Taako, though he might have been imagining it. 

“Thanks for pouring, buddy,” Magnus said, leaning in to grab a wine glass before he made his way toward the living room. “You wanna watch something?”

Taako followed, realizing that he didn’t think this far. The entire night was built on unprecedented interactions. Magnus was not his friend. At least, it didn’t always feel like he was. Lup was the one who met Magnus first, the two of them always bumping into each other at the gym. While Lup never brought anyone home that Taako wouldn’t approve of, it was rare that the person would want to make a genuine connection with both twins. It was even more rare for Taako to indulge in the person’s desire and spend any time with them, let alone spend one-on-one time with them. 

That said, there was something nice about someone caring about him that didn’t literally share a womb with him. Taako would rather die than admit to that, even if he genuinely wanted to be _something_ with Magnus, though he wasn’t entirely sure what.

Magnus stayed standing, Taako taking the couch. As soon as Taako sat down, Magnus decided to sit down on the ground, leaning against the couch and maintaining distance.

“Uh, you can sit on your own couch, dude,” Taako pointed out, quickly jerking his head when he heard Johann’s collar tags jangle. Johann stayed in the doorway for a long moment before he made his way toward the couch. Magnus quickly manipulated him toward his lap, trying to keep his wine glass from spilling. 

“I’m good on the floor!” he chirped, leaning back and smiling before he faced Johann again. He rubbed at Johann’s ear with his free hand before he instructed the dog to lay down.

“He seems well trained,” Taako noted.

“I’m trying!” Magnus exclaimed, “I’ve been trying to take him to classes and stuff.” He continued petting Johann for a long moment.

Taako took it as a cue to finally try to take in his surroundings. The walls were bare, outside of a metal novelty sign of dogs playing poker that Taako could not tell was ironic decorating or not. He had stacks of video games and DVDs by the TV which had typical schlocky action movies as well as some animated pieces. In truth, it looked like a typical dude’s apartment, albeit a little more empty than most.

“Uh, movie or something. Right?” Taako asked, the silence overwhelming.

“Oh, yeah! Yeah!” Magnus replied, “Any requests?”

Taako shrugged. “Whatever you’re up for,” he said.

Magnus nodded. He put his wine on a side table by the couch before pushing Johann off him. He crawled toward the pile of DVDs, eventually pulling away from them to grab a remote by the TV stand. As he shifted his weight, a chain escaped from the collar of his shirt, two rings spilling out from his shirt.

Taako tilted his head. The pieces had weight to them. He couldn’t quite make out what metal they were made out of, but they clearly looked like wedding bands. It was just a question of who they belonged to.

When Magnus turned around, he briefly looked at Taako and promptly shoved the rings back under his shirt. He sat down back in his spot, taking his wine off the side table and taking a quick sip.

Taako leaned against the arm of the couch, taking a deep breath. It was easy for him to act like he was dumb as shit, but it was just that- an act. His mind was constantly moving when it came to interpersonal situations. One time he confessed to Lup that he calculated conversations down to when he laughed and Lup seemed to stare at him for a long, uncomfortable moment before she changed the subject.

He watched Magnus adjust himself so Johann could lay his massive head in his lap before he turned on his gaming system. Taako wondered what it would be like to have someone else he could laugh easily with, like Lup. He couldn't remember a time that he has someone else like that outside of maybe their aunt who raised them. He wondered what it would be like to be that level of authentic with Magnus. 

Magnus eventually chose some some animated show. It was subtitled and focused on the adventures of a cat. It seemed a bit childish and Magnus picked up on it, explaining, “I just want something that isn't too high concept, you know?”

Taako shrugged. In truth, it was kind of entertaining. The cat was stubborn and constantly getting into mischief, much to the chagrin of his owners. Relatable content, he supposed. He felt the sofa shift and he looked down and saw Magnus clumsily try to change his position.

“Dude,” Taako mumbled, “Just sit on the couch. You're clearly uncomfortable.”

Magnus waved his hand. “Don't worry about it. I know you like your space.”

“It's not…” Taako started. He frowned, realizing that Magnus was right on the nose, even if he didn't want him to be. 

“Nah, it's cool. I'm not offended!” Magnus reiterated.

Taako huffed, leaning further against the arm of the sofa, continuing to watch Magnus. He sounded so sincere. He didn't even start tensing up like he was angered by it. Taako didn't know how else to describe it other than interesting.

They continued watching the cat get into trouble. He got into places in the house he shouldn’t and ate until he was rotund. Magnus endearingly made them watch the opening every time, bobbing his head occasionally to the rhythm.

When Taako focused on Magnus one of the times he was moving to the opening, he was fiddling with the rings around his neck. Taako wondered why he didn't notice them before, though he quickly realized he probably took them off when he was at the gym or he had them easily covered over multiple layers of clothes.

“Those are nice,” Taako noted.

Magnus dropped them, the chain catching them along his chest. “Uh, thanks…” He pressed his hands against them.

“Do they mean anything?” He watched Magnus tense up and he quickly added, “I mean, fashion doesn't always have to mean anything, of course.”

That didn't seem to reassure him at all. Magnus gave a spacy look before he said, “Oh, uh. Well… might as well just come out with it… uh. They're my wife and my wedding bands.”

A very uncomfortable puzzle began to fall into place for Taako. The shabby apartment, the sudden appearance at the local gym and affable presence in their apartment, the wedding bands now pressed against his chest. “Oh,” Taako said, “Sorry to hear that.”

Magnus smiled weakly. “Honestly, it's nice to have it out in the open. I've wanted to talk about her with you and Lup, but I never really knew how. She would have _loved_ you two, by the way.” His smile became wider. “She was super rowdy like Lup. They probably would have been a horrible tag team, to be honest.”

“You got a pic?” Taako asked, “I need a visual reference here.”

Magnus put his wine back on the side table and gently moved Johann’s head before he jumped up. “Sure!” he exclaimed, nearly running into another room. He returned with similar enthusiasm, sitting down on the couch next to Taako. There was still a decent amount of distance between the two of them, but Magnus still seemed ready to return to the floor. Taako just raised his hand, hovering it near Magnus’s lap. “Nah, let me see,” he said, looking down at the frame in Magnus’s hands.

The photo was beautiful. It was a candid from what looked like their wedding day. Magnus had less scars on his face and less tattoos on his wrists as he was carrying his wife, who was probably the most muscular halfling Taako had ever seen. 

They looked like they were in absolute awe of each other. There was a deep, dark curiosity in the back of his mind that wanted to know what could have happened that resulted in Julia’s death. But even someone as tactless as him knew that was a line that he couldn’t cross. And as strange as it felt to admit it, it was specifically a boundary he didn’t want to compromise with Magnus. 

“I love her hair,” Taako noted, pointing out the beautiful black curls that had flowers woven into them.  
“It was beautiful,” Magnus agreed. He put the photo down, taking a deep breath. 

Taako suddenly felt the need to flee. This was rapidly entering an area that he knew he didn’t have the emotional capacity for. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on Magnus’s shoulder, squeezing it. It seemed to help, Magnus leaning into his touch and closing his eyes for a long moment before he opened them again.  
“I’m sorry. About… whatever happened,” Taako finally said, his voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat, hating how flimsy the statement was, down to his inflection.

Magnus looked down at Johann and back up at Taako again. “I mean, wasn’t your fault, right?” he asked, “But… thanks. I get it. I’m a lot better now.”

“Yeah. I’m sure,” Taako said. He suddenly remembered that he had a glass of wine he should have been drinking and nearly gulped some of it down. 

“Good idea,” Magnus replied, grabbing his glass from the side table and taking a long sip. He put the glass back down before he said, “I’ll put her away.” He grabbed the frame and returned it to the other room, closing the door behind him.

This time around he sat down next to Taako, Taako allowing his shoulder to touch Magnus’s. They watched the opening for the cat short for what felt like the twelfth time that night. Taako found himself surprised that he was not only able to handle a conversation going into something beyond surface-level conversation without ejecting himself out of the room. 

Maybe it was more a testament to who Magnus was as a person and less to Taako’s personal development. It wasn’t that he passed a test so much as he didn’t seem to have the typical ulterior motives that most people had when they interacted with him. When Magnus suggested that they hung out after the restaurant, he assumed that it was going to end up in a probably messy hook up he would engage in, because it was easier to just do it as opposed to refuse. At least Magnus was attractive. But apparently Magnus was the only masculine person in potentially the entire universe that just wanted to spend time with him without some expectation.  
Taako knew that Magnus deserved to know that. He just wasn’t up for exposing legitimately any of his backstory, even if he felt like he now owed Magnus that. He took a long sip of his wine, hoping it would spark creativity.

“Can I rest my head on you? You can totally say no,” Magnus said.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Taako said, pushing his hair toward his opposite shoulder so Magnus could adequately rest his head against him. Taako smiled, appreciating how warm he was against him. Finally, something right enough came to him. “We should do this again,” he said, “Like, you and me actually hanging out together. No offense to Lup.”

“I agree!” Magnus exclaimed, “It’s really nice just being able to talk to you, you know? I love Lup, but I get plenty of one-on-one time with her at the gym. I just want to get to know you better.”

“Same here, Mango,” Taako agreed, resting his head against Magnus’s and smiling.


End file.
